<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover | Forever Yours, Sherlock Holmes by allsovacant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978680">Cover | Forever Yours, Sherlock Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant'>allsovacant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, M/M, MCD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Meer. Thank you for that little ficlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover | Forever Yours, Sherlock Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyxmoriarty/gifts">spideyxmoriarty</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975137">Forever Yours, Sherlock Holmes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyxmoriarty/pseuds/spideyxmoriarty">spideyxmoriarty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's kind of unfair that I was only able to swear (as a comment on the fic) to the recent MCD I read, but daaaamn I apologise dear author, your work rubbed me out of words, and filled me with emotions. I know this little gift of appreciation isn't enough, but I hope it'd show how much Sherlock's letter meant to me.<br/>🥺😭🤧</p><p>My poor boys.. 💔</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://postimg.cc/YGWzH83G"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for dropping by! See you on the next cover! 🤍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>